


What's Your Number?

by MechBull



Series: Girls' Night [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes even kickass women need to eat junk food and gossip about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Number?

“Oh God, yes. More, please. Give it to me.” 

Jemma shook her head as she tilted the bottle again, pouring more wine into Skye’s glass. “Really, now. That’s all I feel comfortable giving you, at least until the pizza arrives.”

“Mmmmmm, melted cheese,” Bobbi moaned from where she was stretched out on the couch. 

“Trip texted,” Jemma informed her, returning to her cross-legged position on the floor. “He should be here with it in a few minutes. He got us a meat lover’s,” Jemma raised her voice louder to cover up Skye’s crude snort at the phrase, “and a Hawaiian because Bobbi’s gross.”

“Gross?! What’s gross about – ”

“And he got three more pizzas for the guys, which they’ve apparently charged to Coulson’s account so I can’t wait to see the fallout from that.”

“Heh, me neither,” Bobbi giggled. “When the pseudo-parents are away…”

“I don’t care what the guys ordered as long as they stay far away. It’s Girls’ Night! You promised!”

“Yes, Skye,” Jemma soothed. 

“They’re having a boys’ night anyway. Or as Hunter has taken to so charmingly calling it: _Brews with the Bros_.”

“He’s such a frat boy jock,” Skye observed. 

Jemma nodded as she took a sip of her wine. “But that can be fun,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, it can,” Bobbi smirked.

“ _Ew_ ,” Skye groaned. And then immediately turned on Jemma, “And wait a minute! How would you know?”

Jemma sighed long-sufferingly. “Skye, we’ve been over this. Nubile. Prodigy. Fashion sense. I’ve spent my fair share of time with, hmm, fit young fellows from Operations and Communications.”

“ _Really?_ ”

Jemma bounced up from the ground immediately, fighting a blush as she walked to the door. “You will immediately forget and certainly not repeat anything you just heard, Antoine Triplett,” she ordered as she took the pizzas from him. “Now get out.”

He shot her a quick salute and disappeared, but when Jemma turned back around, both Bobbi and Skye were clutching their sides in laughter. Jemma ignored them as she laid the pizza boxes on the coffee table, and even chose not to say anything as Skye refilled her glass while grabbing a slice.

“How many?” Bobbi asked curiously, once she had stopped chuckling and moved off the couch to join them.

“Hmm?” 

“What’s your, you know, number?”

“Oh!” Jemma’s blush deepened. “Goodness. I – I – ”

“Four for me!” Skye piped up. “Miles, a not-brother from a foster home when I was 16 – he was my first, and a couple other guys here and there.”

Bobbi nodded. “Nice. Five for me. Almost six, but the guy wasn’t exactly as virile as he thought he was. And my first was at 17. But that’s just counting the guys,” she winked.

Jemma and Skye gaped at her for a moment, and Bobbi shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. She then shifted her gaze to Jemma, waiting.

“Simmons?” Skye asked pointedly.

Jemma sighed. “Two,” she mumbled. 

“Oh, oh, oh! Wait a second here!” Skye sing-songed. “What about your fair share? What about nubile young prodigy?”

Jemma shushed her, looking nervously at the door she had forgotten to close behind Trip. Bobbi took the hint and rushed over to take care of it.

“Wait! Wait for me to get back!” she called out as she ran.

Jemma struggled for a reply. Finally, she said “OK, maybe that was – a slight…I just. You were being kind of annoyingly smug is all. I felt, you know, embarrassed.”

“Oh, Jemma,” Skye reached out and put a hand over hers. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Two, huh?”

Jemma took a breath. “My first at the Academy, that guy you met at the Boiler Room. That was mostly just to…you know, get it over with. And another guy a couple years later at Sci-Ops who was a field agent stationed there. I mean, I certainly enjoyed myself with them, and I dated the second guy for several months, so… And there were other guys that I didn’t _go all the way_ with. But, like I told you once before, no one was really that interesting to me.”

“Except Fitz,” Skye concluded with a smile. “So you two really never…?”

“No!” Jemma emphatically replied.

“And you still haven’t?” Bobbi asked almost incredulously.

“No.” That answer was a little more hesitant. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Skye observed with a shudder. “I still have nightmares about what I walked in on.”

“Well,” Jemma retorted. “You interrupted us before we could get very far. And we agreed after that to…take it slow. We still have a lot to work through, you know.”

Bobbi smiled at her and patted her back supportively. “Just wait then! You’ll be happy you did. And I’ll bet even happier when you finally give in.”

Jemma blushed. “Why do you say that?”

“Because,” Bobbi explained, pausing to lean forward over the box as she took a bite of her pizza. After she finished chewing, she continued, “I’ve been with the frat boy jock types and they _can_ be fun, but I’ve also been with a couple nerdy science types and, in many ways, it was better.”

Jemma tried to pretend she wasn’t very interested in the topic, but was grateful when Skye rolled her hand in a _go on_ gesture.

“Well,” Bobbi continued conspiratorially, “in my experience, they usually feel like they have something to prove. And they’re also usually very, very grateful.”

“Hmm,” Skye said, shooting a wink over at Jemma. “You’ll have to let us know if that holds true for you.”

Jemma shook her head in exasperation. “Honestly, Skye!”

“Hey!” Skye defended herself. “I have to live vicariously, OK? The last guy I had a thing with was a psychotic serial killer, remember?”

“Yeah, well,” Bobbi argued. “The last guy I slept with was _Hunter_ , so it could be worse.”

Jemma swirled the wine in her glass as she looked at Bobbi curiously. “So, none of those five were after your divorce then?”

Bobbi leveled an eloquent look at her, and after a few moments of silence, Jemma figured it out. “Oh!”

Skye snorted. “And that segues us into the first Cosmo quiz I have chosen for the evening.” She held up a magazine as Bobbi and Jemma groaned. “Are You Way Too Obsessed with Your Ex?”

Jemma nearly choked on her wine as she laughed at Bobbi’s scowl.

“No. I do not want to do that one.”

Skye stared at the magazine for a moment. “You know…me neither. How about: What Kind of Sexual Vibe Do You Give Off?”

“That I’ll do! But we need ice cream for it.”

Skye and Jemma both nodded in agreement, and Bobbi hopped up, hurrying out of the room and towards the kitchen. As soon as she left, Skye leaned closer to Jemma.

“Seriously, though, Simmons. How are things going with you and Fitz?”

She couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across her face. “Really good.”

“Yeah?”

Jemma nodded. “Yeah. We’ve talked through, just, everything that happened and how we felt about it and how we feel about each other and…I don’t know, I think we’re stronger than ever.”

“Good! Because I ship FitzSimmons so much. You have no idea.”

Jemma laughed, shaking her head. Then she blushed as she added, “I just hope we don’t take as long to move to the next phase of our relationship as some will-they-won’t-they _ships_.”

“Hold on,” Skye pointed out, slightly confused. “You just said you wanted to wait.”

“Yeah, and I do. You know, I want the time to be right. But…I think it is. Maybe a little too early if this were a typical dating relationship, but we _have_ known each other for a decade, and our situation is anything but typical. Anyway, I know he wants me.” She lowered her voice and leaned closer. “I can definitely tell that much when we are…you know.”

Skye held out a hand, closing her eyes. “I got it.”

“But,” Jemma continued in a louder voice. “I think he’s just… He’s as inexperienced as I am, more so really, though don’t tell anyone I told you that. And I think he’s a little self-conscious or worried or something about whether he’ll be able to...you know.”

“Yes, Jemma. I got it.”

“Perform satisfactorily.”

“I _got_ it.”

“With the brain damage,” she concluded.

“Could that be a problem?”

Jemma shrugged. “It could be, but I suspect it’s more psychological than anything. I just need to convince him of that, I think.”

“Well,” Skye replied, speaking quickly as Bobbi entered the room. “I doubt it will take much convincing, judging from the way he looks at you.”

Jemma’s smile was bashful, yet pleased, as she turned to Bobbi, who had just dropped three spoons on the table in front of them. 

“What did I miss?” Bobbi asked, as she peeled the cover off the ice cream carton. “No fair.”

“Nothing,” Jemma quickly evaded.

“Simmons is tired of dry humping,” Skye replied at the same time, and Jemma huffed in annoyance. “She wants the engineering D. The haggis, if you will. She wants it bad.”

Bobbi’s eye roll was rather dismissive. “Here I thought you were telling secrets.”

Skye smirked as she picked up her magazine again. “OK! First question…”

**

“That was so much fun,” Bobbi exclaimed, somewhat too loudly as she stumbled out of the room and into the hall. “We should invite May next time.”

“Oh my God,” Skye gasped at the prospect. “Absolutely.”

“Do you think she’d come?” Jemma asked, equally intrigued. “I bet she has great stories.”

“Totally,” Bobbi agreed with a nod. “But…was there a result option of _terrifying_ in that sex vibe quiz?”

All three of them laughed, almost immediately followed by a yawn from Skye. “I’m tired,” she complained. “I’m going to bed.”

“Me too,” Bobbi concurred.

“Drink a huge glass of water, both of you,” Jemma instructed.

“Yes, mom,” Skye whined. “How come you’re not nearly as drunk as the two of us anyway?”

“Because I stopped drinking fairly early,” Jemma reminded her.

“Oh yeah. Why?”

“Because I decided I have other plans for the evening.”

“And what are those, hmm?” Bobbi asked, leaning against the corner of the hall that would lead her to the bedrooms.

Jemma winked. “I’m going to go ask Fitz how he feels about the number three.”

“Oooooh,” Skye teased.

Bobbi flashed an encouraging grin as she pulled at Skye’s arm. As the two of them disappeared down the other hall, she shouted back, “Get it, girl!”

**

“So.” Mack glanced at Fitz, even as he leaned forward to clear off the table for the pizzas Trip just walked in with. “You and Simmons.”

Fitz felt a little embarrassed by the question, but he couldn’t help but sneak a quick, somewhat apologetic but mostly victorious glance at Trip. Annoyingly (and yet not really, damn him), the guy just sincerely smiled back at him. Finally, Fitz nodded. “Yep.”

Hunter lifted his bottle in a salute. 

There was an awkward moment of silence then, and Fitz wondered if he was supposed to be saying something more. He had never really participated in social activities like this. But then Hunter said something about a video game, and Mack was turning on the console and pretty soon the only conversation that filled the room was trash talk and cheering. 

Fitz wasn’t entirely sure how many hours had passed, but he had a pleasant buzz going and he was having quite a bit of fun, and he’d get to play the winner as soon as this round was over. At the moment, though, he was just sitting on the arm of the couch watching the screen. 

Suddenly, music played as Hunter’s character died. Trip shimmied in a little victory dance, while Fitz straightened up and reached out for Hunter’s controller.

But at the same time, there was a knock on the door. All four of them turned towards the noise, and Fitz immediately grinned when he saw Jemma leaning against the frame. But just as quickly, the smile faded from his face and his entire body burned hotter. The look she was giving him was enticing, to say the least. She lifted one hand, crooked her finger in a “come hither” gesture, and then stepped away, disappearing in the general direction of her bedroom.

Without even looking, Fitz held the controller back out, almost dropping it before someone finally took it from him. He stumbled slightly and nearly fell to the ground as he slid off the couch.

“Somebody else can take my turn,” he announced, rather unnecessarily he suspected.

Loud whoops and wolf whistles followed him down the hall.


End file.
